Fish Eye
Fish Eye, alternately spelled Fisheye, is one of the Amazon Trio who serve Zirconia. Character biography Fish Eye was originally a fish, until she was turned into a human by Zirconia. As part of the Amazon Trio, she arrived on Earth with the Dark Moon Circus. Zirconia sent them to capture Pegasus. Fish Eye hates cats, as evidenced when she freaks out both times she sees Diana (once in Episode 10, and again in Episode 21). Fish Eye didn't go on a mission until Episode 10, Phony Fairy. Unlike Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye, all her targets and Remless were male. She attempted to find Pegasus five times. The Remless she sent to eliminate Sailor Moon were Tsunawataro, Sea Lion, Mawashitaro, and Kurumiwario. In addition, when Tiger's Eye was going after Lita, Fish Eye was entering a college festival and won, not realizing Lita was their next target. When Tiger's Eye did not find Pegasus, he left Fish Eye to deal with the Sailor Scouts, and she summoned the Remless named Shuffle who, like the others, was destroyed by Sailor Moon. Fish Eye targeted Darien, and fell in love with him. She soon began to realize that they were unable to dream like humans, at one point pinning Tiger's Eye to a wall and trying to extract his dream mirror, to prove that there was no dream mirror to speak of. It was soon revealed to her and the others that they were once a tiger, a hawk, and a fish, and would be changed back if they did not find Pegasus soon. Zirconia also told them of the existence of their true ruler, Queen Nehelenia. After extracting Darien's dream mirror and not finding Pegasus, Fish Eye did not attempt to kill him (as she intended to do to her other targets). She did summon the Remless, Tobihaneru, to fight the Sailor Scouts, but he was destroyed. Afterward, Serena found Fish Eye in the rain (with Zircon spying on them) and invited her over to her room, forgiving her for trying to steal Darien from her. Fish Eye soon realized, through something Serena said, that she was Sailor Moon. She also discovered that Rini was the holder of Pegasus. When she told Zirconia that she knew whose dreams Pegasus was hiding in, she did not tell him, as she was beginning to question whether he really intended for them to remain in human form. From what Zircon saw, Zirconia believed that Serena was the holder of Pegasus, and sent Hawk's Eye after her. Fish Eye came to stop him, but Tiger's Eye held her back, and she revealed that Serena was Sailor Moon. However, Mr. Magic Pierrot arrived, under orders from Zirconia and Para Para to kill the trio. To Fish Eye's horror, he destroyed Serena's dream mirror. He then directed an attack at Fish Eye, but Hawk's Eye jumped in front of her and took the hit, killing him. When Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye were unable to defeat him, they gave up the power that made them human to rebuild Serena's dream mirror. Fish Eye also brought Rini, whom she had frozen, to the area, and she transformed into Sailor Mini Moon and summoned Pegasus, allowing Sailor Moon to destroy Mr. Magic Pierrot. After dying from losing their power, Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye, along with Hawk's Eye, returned to their original forms. Pegasus revived them in their human forms and gave them dream mirrors, then took them to live in Elysion. Attacks Fish Eye attacks by throwing knives. Unlike Tiger's Eye, however, she aims to hit her enemies directly; however, she is not very good at it, missing Sailor Moon with each knife thrown at her. She can also trap her enemies in a net, or shoot a water beam powerful enough to knock someone out. Trivia *Like Zoycite, Fish Eye was a man in the Japanese version, and an effeminate transvestite gay man at that, which is why he was changed to a woman in the English dub. *Her hands are dragonlike, a greenish color with scales. Voiced by Deborah Drakeford Category:Villains Category:Sailor Moon Super S Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Female